


Beverages

by acerobbiereyes



Series: Promptober [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Day 2. "Fall Beverages" for the Anon who wanted team bonding





	Beverages

Daisy glared at her opposition across the table. Her opponent stared steadily back, a smirk upon her lips. About twenty small cups of apple cider between them.

"Alright." Mack began from where he stood at the head of the table, looking at Daisy then her opponent. "The rules are simple. You have a minute to drink as many of the ciders between you. The winner is the person who finishes the most within that time frame, without getting sick."

"Or dying," Davis spoke up from the crowd around them, sounding just a bit grossed out. They should be used to this by now, she and Piper did this every year during SHIELDs' annual Halloween party.

"Or dying." Mack agreed. "Ready? and GO!" and he hit the timer, then retreated to a safe distance. A lesson learned from last year's Cider Challenge. She gave a tiny smirk at that memory between shots. "10 seconds." He called out, and Daisy dared a glance at Piper. But it was hard to tell how many cups she was ahead by if any.

Coulson leaned over Mack's timer, and then the rest of the team counted down. "Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

"And stop!" Mack cut in. Daisy brushed her hair out of her eyes as Yoyo counted the empty cups on either side. After a couple of seconds, she was finished.

"Daisy wins, 15 to Pipers 13." She declared, reaching over to high five her friend.

"Yes!" She cheered, "Cider Challenge Champion three years running!"


End file.
